Blood Debt
by BlackWidowRising
Summary: Natasha has a family. A family that no one but Clint knows about. What happens when this family of hers shows up in Wakanda? Takes place after CA:CW, Bucky is out of cyro. Stucky.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha wakes up to an insistent knocking on the door of the Wakandan house she shares with the rest of the ex-Avengers. She groans, she had just got back from the Raft mission and she was still sore. She picked up a handgun and walked to the door. As she opened it she pointed the handgun but then she quickly put it down and ushered the people inside.

"What are you doing here," Natasha hissed.

"It's May, Natalia, and it's not just her, we need a place to get cleaned up and recovered," the tall girl said, almost in tears. This girl was a soldier Natasha screamed in her head, soldiers do not cry.

Natasha looked into the blankets in the girl's arms. There was a girl in the blanket, not a small girl a, tall skinny girl curled into a ball. Natasha looked behind the girl carrying the bundle and saw the rest of the SFU first classmen. They were battered and beat-up. "I can't help you Marti, you know I can't. I'd have to call Bruce. And anyway, why aren't you living with Laura?"

"You owe me a blood debt Natalia Romanova, and I have come to collect."

"I'll see if I can call Bruce," she sighs "Let me wake up Steve and Bucky. In the meanwhile, put May on the couch and sit down. Help yourself to whatever you want, just don't touch the pop tarts, those are Thor's."

"Riiiiight, don't touch the pop tarts," Marti replies as Natasha walks out of the room. As soon as Natasha's back is turned Marti grabs the box of pop tarts, opens it and begins to toast them. Once they're done she hands them out to the approximately twenty kids seated on the floor or in chairs. She opens a second box and toasts more. They disappear in a good ten seconds like the first set. Marti sighs, she was going to need one heck of a lot more poptarts.

Natasha goes into the room that Steve and Bucky share she stubs her toe on Cap's shield. She slaps Steve on the shoulder, and shakes Bucky's real arm before moving out the way of Bucky's metal arm as it reaches for her. Steve meanwhile rubbed his eyes and sat halfway up and mumbled "wha' is it? Who's attacking?"

"No one's attacking Cap," Natasha replies "I just need help with some stuff."

"This stuff is so important that you had to wake not just one but both of us up," Steve replies. By now Bucky is up and sleepily yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Wha's happening," he mumbles nearly intelligibly.

"Nat," Steve says dryly, "has woken us because she needs our help to attend to some very important business."

"Why exactly," Bucky asks, fully awake now that Steve has explained the situation.

"Well, um," Natasha begins "Some family members of mine came to visit…." She pauses, trailing off.

"What about your family," Steve says "I thought you didn't have one."

"I don't," Natasha replies "They're not technically my family. It's mostly one of my friends family and their friends."

"So why did they come," Bucky asks.

"Because in the Tribal Fed family is more than blood. Also I have a joint custody deal on two of them."

"You… You," Steve stutters unable to find the right words.

"Yes I have kids," Natasha replies "and I don't plan on losing them."


	2. Chapter 2

They had been invited to dinner that night by T'Challa and you don't just blow off the invitation of a king but Natasha didn't really care. As she explained to Steve, Sam, Scott, and Bucky as she shoved them out the door, they were her kids, she had to take care of them. As she stood in the center of the living room where Saski was sleeping on the couch, the little ones chasing each other around the space, and Marti had somehow fallen asleep on the recliner with Yana in her arms.

Natasha was loathe to wake the sleeping girls up but she needed help. The boys and the others had all crashed somewhere else or gone exploring. She didn't really care where they were and didn't really want to find out but they would be back soon. She knew she wasn't the greatest parent in the world but she was really strict about curfews. Just as she finished her thought Kae'ela, Layala, and Aiden burst through the door with Sasha hot on their heels. "There's a group of people heading our way," Kae'ela says between puffs of air "It looks like the Dora Milajae and I think I saw King T'Challa in their midsts."

" _Der'mo_ ," Natasha swore "he thinks i'm sick."

"They're getting closer," Gracie, one of the little ones says.

"Oh really, I didn't notice," Saski deadpans. She's up by now, she's a light sleeper and people freaking out woke her up really quickly. In her life experience people freaking out never meant good things. The ringing of the doorbell and a knock take them out of their argument on what to do.

"Miss Romanoff," T'Challa's muffled voice calls through the door "Is everything alright?"

"Damn, too nice bastard," Natasha growls under her breath. She answers the door anyway. Her t-shirt and jeans don't give the air of a sick person and Hays Alai's head is peeking out from behind the doorframe. "Your Highness," she inclines her head and T'Challa gives a slight bow back.

"Miss Romanoff," he says calmly "why is there a little girl with a gun behind the door?"

"Weeeell," Natasha says drawing in a deep breath "my family went off and decided to come and visit me."

"Right," T'Challa deadpans "So they're not an elite group of assassins."

"Oh no, they are most definitely that."

"That's nice, can I come in?"

"Sure, I'll make sure they know not to drive you insane or try to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys,_

 _I want to thank you for all the views and please remeber reviews, faves, follows, and views keep me going._

 _-BlackWidowRising_

"So how do you know Angels with Shotguns," T'Challa asks as he comes inside. Saski has one eye open which slowly follows them as they enter the house and move across the room.

"Saski," Natasha says irritably "stop wasting your time creepily staring at us as we move. We are more than capable of protecting ourselves."

"Screw you Tasha," Saski replies "I'm not watching you i'm watching the C class sniper drone that's been hovering outside since probably before we got here."

"Oh really," Natasha replies her voice dripping with sarcasm, "so you're saying that King T'Challa," she gestures to where he stands next to her "is not protecting his country properly."

Saski turns her attention to T'Challa "Hi," she says "I don't believe we've met before, i'm Saskia Kitana, Saski for short." She extends her hand for him to shake and he takes it warily.

"It is a pleasure to meet the family of Ms Romanoff," he responds cordial as ever, though Saski had just insulted his running of the country.

"You could call me that," Saski says "but i'm more of her middle goddaughter/half-nieces best friend and deputy."

"Ah," T'Challa says surprised "if you are not her family then why are you here."

"Family, is a very loose word," Saski replies, deadpanning a bit "For those of us from the Tribal Fed family ois those who care about be they your blood or not. As for why we're here it's less of a visit and more of a 'I got looked up on the Raft with the rest of the team and needed a place to go after we broke out."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys I am sorry for the wait. I want to thank your for all the views. A special shoutout to_ _ **Alexma**_ _for favoing and following._

 _-BlackWidowRising_

The drone that Saski is seeing explodes behind them as Hays Alai puts a bullet in its camera lense.

"Hays, no" Natasha screams scooping the girl up in her arms. Tears run down her face as she cradles Hays Alai in her arms, rocking her back and forth. "You don't ever shoot one of those without checking what it is."

A little girl with facial scarring runs outside and begins to drag the drone inside. The older girl who had been asleep on the recliner begins to wake up as the baby lying on her chest stirs. An older boy sitting next to her takes the baby off her chest and pops the baby up onto his hip as he helps the little girl flip the drone over and reads out the operation number on the bottom "Number 773T65KG," the boy says his shoulder length hair disheveled "Model Number 456KGH1064T. Probably American, if you'd let go of Hays, Tasha she can tell us where it was being directed from and the last stream of data."

At this Natasha releases Hays Alai, wipes her eyes and, much to T'Challa's surprise, kisses the top of her head and says "be careful, mysh. Remember, ya ne priznat' svoye porazheniye."

"I always am, ya ne priznat' svoye porazheniye," Hays Alai responds, as she digs through a black leather backpack, one of many sitting on the floor. She finally digs a laptop out of the bag and opening it up.

"What may I ask," T'Challa says "are you doing. If you operate on my turf you could endanger the lives of those who I have granted asylum to."

"They already know," a voice from the door says. The flash of a metal arm and short black hair makes Bucky look again. "Hey Cap," she says with a devilish smile "guess what, i'm not dead." Steve is staring and everyone else is trying to piece together connections.

"She faked her death to go to MIT," Saski clarifies.

"That makes no sense why wouldn't she want to fight for her country," Steve replies indignantly "protect those who can't protect themselves!"

"And this is why we hate Americans," the kids intone, even the ones who had, apparently been feigning sleep "their sense of self ritouesness and the belief that their country can do no wrong."

"Propaganda!" Yells a voice from Natasha's bedroom and all heads turn. "Propaganda," the voice says again, weakly the voice keeps on going, chanting, "propaganda, propaganda, propaganda," The other children, Bryn, and Natasha slowly join in and their cacauphony of voices mix to swirl off into the evening. Rising as each breath gave them hope for their future.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys,

I want to thank you for all the views with special thanks to **amichalap** for favouriting. Please, please, please review. It keeps me going knowing that you guys care. I'm sorry about the late update.

-BlackWidowRising

T'Challa and Natasha were standing outside on the second floor balcony, staring into the night. The shouts of the propaganda had died out hours ago and the children had eaten and they were shunted off to bed like little children who had been naughty. The other Avengers had retired to their respective rooms and were (hopefully) sleeping. Brynn, Sasha, and Marti had grated on the captain's' nerves in every possible way.

T'Challa finally broke the blissful moment of silence by saying "your family seems quite lovely."

Natasha laughed, her red hair was blowing gently in the slight breeze as she looked out into the night "They are anything but lovely," she replies, sweeping a strand of stray hair behind one of her ears. "Dangerous, yes. Insane, most definitely, but never, ever lovely."

"You lie," T'Chall replied good naturedly "They seem so sweet. All the stories about them can't be true. They're just children."

"Don't ever say that," Natasha says she sniffles a little, as the tears begin to pour down her cheeks "They are never just children. They're never just themselves. They are always someone else. Do you know how much it hurts to watch your daughter die inside, pouring her heart and soul into someone else? Or watch them when they talk about what they have to live for and the only thing they have is each other and battle? I wish some of those stories weren't true but most of them are, just embellished to make them look like murderers"

"I am sorry," T'Challa replies "I did not realize they were so-" He doesn't know how to finish his sentence, to talk about someone's family like that.

"It's okay," Natasha says, seeing his turmoil. She has gotten her emotions under control, "you can say it."

"-broken," he finishes the finality of the word lingering on his tongue, like something that can't be dismissed.

"Well, that was actually a hell of a lot nicer than what the US government calls them," Natasha replies with a small smile "Although they prefer the term FUBAR." She laughs a clear sound, not like her usual snorts and chuckles.

"I brought dinner," he says finally "I felt it would be unfair for you to miss the meal of your day of birth. Would you like to partake of it with me?"

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. My birthday isn't for another week."

"I know," T'Challa replies, smiling at her "your brother Alexei told me and I won't be here next week."

"You won't," Natasha replied puzzled. She had grown used to his companionship in the months had had lived in his country. He had helped her find Alexei after she discovered he wasn't dead and brought Ava and Dante to Wakanda.

"I must attend the UN meeting in New York," he replied with a grimace.

"Oh that traffic hell," a voice from behind them said "Most New Yorkers hate the UN summit and so do all Taquari."

"May go back to bed, you're not supposed to be up. You had an allergic reaction and you have no less than six bullet wounds on your upper half. If you do i'll dress up in full Loki cosplay tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied "Are we going back to New York 'cause school already started and i'm gonna get behind."

"It'll be fine," Tasha reassured "we'll be back in New York in a few weeks."

"But that's dangerous," T'Challa interrupts.

"Everything we do is dangerous," Tasha says as she picks up the girl from where she was leaning against the doorframe.

"Well maybe I can make it a little bit safer," T'Challa replies and Natasha feels her heart flutter a little at his words. Maybe they can make this work, maybe they can be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

_HI guys, sorry for the long wait. It's been really crazy in the US and inn my life. I posted this weeks chapter and the one I missed. Also, I was thinking about doing a react to the US election with the Avengers. Comment on what you think of this idea._

 _-BlackWidowRising_

"He was totally trying to flirt with you," the girl, May says to Natasha as she carries her up to her room.

"No he wasn't," Natasha responds cheeks coloring pink at the mention "he was just being nice. He'd do it to everyone." Natasha was making excuses and she knew it but she couldn't admit that anyone would ever love her. Sure she was part of a family, but no one was ever going to be her significant other. No one would ever want a girl with the amount of baggage she had, and the kids, no one would ever want the kids.

"Fine" May responds, and Natasha can feel the gears grinding to a stop in her head "then why did he invite us to go back to New York with him."

"Wait what!" Natasha yelps in surprise.

"Subtext, Aunt Tasha, subtext," she responds "and you say that I have bad people skills"

"Let's get you off to bed kiddo," Natasha responds as the reach the door to her room. "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day. T'Challa says that you have to go to the doctor and we are going to try and gain that weight you lost." May, Natasha knows, is very enthusiastic at these activities so she flips Natasha the bird. "We're going to do lax and gymnastics afterwards." May brightens up, smiles, and nods happily. Natasha knows this kid, lax and gymnastics are two of her favorite things. "G'night," Natasha says as she closes the door and turns out the lights.

"Go die in a hole," responds May, as always.

"Love you too," Natasha replies after the usual exchange. It's the girls way of saying, 'I love you' and no matter what happens Natasha can always depend on that go die in a hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was uneventful and T'Challa wanted to know about her entire family. How old were the children? How did May like living with the other AWS cadets?

It was only interrupted by the crying of Aae-Faf, May's baby brother when he woke up. He was still flirting but it was more than that he wanted to know about her. It felt good to not just be the Black Widow, to just be Aunt Tasha for once. He was good with Aae-Faf too so that was a perk. It went well until he asked "What happened to May, why can't she walk?"

"She had an accident," Natasha replies, the usual answer.

"It must have been a very bad accident," T'Challa replies, the concern in his voice is touching and Natasha feels her heart begins to stitch itself back together.

"It's not my story," Natasha replies "But it broke her. She spent a while where she barely talked. It was a really bad time."

"But she's alright now?" T'Challa asks, needing to know the answer.

"Yes," Natasha replies "she's better than fine she's Erica."

"Who?" T'Challa asks.

"Someone else," Natasha replies "someone just like her but still different. It's not my place to tell."

"Why not," T'Challa asks.

Natasha playfully slaps him and says "I'm not gonna give all my kids secrets away in one night." She smiles, a genuine one full of laughter and mirth, the sort of one that she gives to her kids.

"I guess we'll just have to continue this another time," he says with a laugh "maybe with the kids, and the most mysterious May."

"Yes," Natasha agrees "definitely with the kids and the mysterious May. And if it's ever just the two of us we'll need a chaperone."

"A chaperone? Why would we need a chaperone if I am courting you" T'Challa asks.

"Yeah," Natasha replies "I'm not really supposed to go on a 'date' by myself. May I suggest May as a chaperone."

"The mysterious May," T'Challa replies kissing Natasha.

"No premarital sex," Marti yells down.

"Fuck you Wolf," Natasha responds "you already did all that shit."


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha went to bed happy, for once. Not at all worried about what would happen at the doctor's appointment in the morning, which was a mistake, Natasha knew that but mistakes were all she seemed to be making lately. She slept well, though not through the night, for she was awoken by the shouts of the children late in the night, trapped in nightmares with their demons. She woke up early and made the breakfast like she normally did, oatmeal and toast with ovaltine to drink.

She had been butting heads with Rogers lately but she didn't know why. He wasn't Steve anymore he was Rogers. By the time the girls came it was just a tense relationship of allies. It had probably started on the raft mission thinking back on it.

 _She had insisted that they check the lower levels. He had refused but she had gone anyway. T'Challa accompanied her. The next level was all labs and when she saw the blood samples she destroyed them. These were the people willing to send teenagers into active war zones to fight for them. Who knew what they would do with the blood. She was fine until she saw the label on one Lioness it read and then the next ones, Rocker, Constant, Carnage. They were her girls. T'Challa asked no questions when she started to smash them, in fact he joined in. When they were done she went to the last level. That was the most likely place to keep the team. Far away from the sun, deep under the water._

 _They had been there. The team. They weren't there anymore though. As soon as you walked into the room you would have seen her. May had been in a bed, attached to machines as they tried to pick her apart. See what made her tick. Except these kids were just numbers and code names to everyone else. Some of the glass on the cells had been shattered and still sparked with electricity. One cell had a bar ripped off that had been used to open some of the others. It was a mess but each cell had a different symbol painted on the back wall. It told you who had been in each cell, their crests._

 _"You knew them didn't you," T'Challa asked from beside her._

 _"Yes," she replied._

 _"Then you must be proud of them," he responded "It must not be easy to pull of this level of destruction."_

 _"Oh no," she had countered "this is nothing for them."_


End file.
